Gift Hunt
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Katie's Birthday is coming up and Kendall struggles to find a gift for his younger sister. But what do you get a witty, mischievous, financial-genius for her birthday? Seriously, do you have any ideas? Kendall is freaking out about it.
**Among other things of the show, I really like Kendall and Katie's relationship. Katie acts almost like the big sister and the mediator of the family, yet has wits and a good financial understanding. I like how she's loyal to him, is firm, yet caring to him, so this idea came out.**

 **I own nothing. Big Time Rush and all its content belongs to Nickelodeon. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It wasn't easy shopping for her. Heck, she had changed so much over the years that it was infact near impossibility to figure out just what she would want. Three, maybe four years ago he could've just had bought her a doll or a dinky tinker toy and be done with it, or just offer to pay for some of the present his mom had already gotten. But no, he was 'mature enough' as Mrs. Knight had said. He would get his own present for her, which was what he was doing in the mall now. His friends had all gotten their gifts for her and they offered to share with him, but he had politely declined. He was going to get her a special gift, all by himself. Just one problem.

"What the heck am I going to get for my sister's birthday!"

And it was right then he realized he was yelling in the store and everyone was looking weirdly at him.

Of course he would have felt less embarrassed aside from his shouting as he realized he was standing over and fingering a necklace in the girl's jewelry aisle. With burning cheeks, he quickly started walking away, heading straight past the clothing and the makeup aisle next to the elevator. He made a quick stop to get a gumball from the candy dispenser, before popping the purple, grape-flavored sphere into his mouth and sitting down by himself on a bench.

It wasn't that his sister was picky. Far from it, she'd accept a bowl of macaroni and pickles from her as a present and eat it right in front of him to spare his feelings. That was one of the things he admired about her, she was independent, bu cared deeply about him, mom and even thee rest for the boys that made up their family. This is why he wanted, no, had to find the perfect gift for her. She deserved something nice.

As he chewed on the fruit-flavored orb, his eyes caught the glint of something on one of the kiosks. His eyes turned up to the gold object dangling from a wooden hook. Before he even realized it, he was up on his feet and walking over to the vendor to ask about the object.

* * *

"Happy birthday," everyone cheered as Katie blew out the rest of her candles. Mom had made a three-layer checkerboard cake, with a lot of help, and chocolate frosting for her, writing her name and placing several candles on the top. After devouring into the confectionary delight, they had sat down for presents.

Kendall had decided to go last, watching as his younger sister ripped into her presents. Jewelry, a new video game, cash, an iPhone, a coupon for a corndog(three guesses who gave that gift) and an assortment of other gifts.

"Kendall, don't you have a present," Carlos asked after the last of their gifts were opened. Carlos and Logan raised their hands up, as if to slap him, but Kendall responded quickly.

"Actually yes," he replied as he pulled out a small silver box tied with a red ribbon before handing it to Katie. "Happy Birthday, sis."

"Thanks," she said as she undid the ribbon and popped off the lid, staring into the ornate box's contents. Her hand stuck in and she pulled out a golden, heart-shaped pendant with little red jewels on it, placed on a long, golden chain. She stared at it for a moment before smiling up at him.

"Thank you," she said. He smiled and motioned to it with his finger.

"You're welcome. Open it," he told her. She obeyed and gasped as the pictures inside it. One side had a picture of him and her, hugging each other in a good-natured, sibling way while the other side had a piece of paper in it. She took it out, revealing the golden back of the locket, before unfolding the paper and reading.

 _"Dear Katie,_

 _I hope this present is one of the best you get for your birthday. I hope you enjoy it, little sis and I hope your birthday is the best one yet._

 _Love, your big brother."_

Eyes watched as she read, anticipating what would happen next. Katie placed the necklace in the box before getting up, walking to Kendall and standing before him.

"Thanks, big brother," she replied, slipping her arms around his waist for one of her rare hugs. A smile threaten to split his face as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You're welcome, Katie," he answered. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

 **Ooh, I'm such a sucker for sibling fluff. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review with some feedback and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
